Robert Bowling
B'obert Bowling', also known by his username fourzerotwo '''or '''402, is Infinity Ward's Creative Strategist, formerly Community Manager. Any official information regarding Infinity Ward's games in the ''Call of Duty'' franchise is released through him. Biography Bobert Bowling has mentioned that before getting involved with video games, he worked in Music and Print; starting up his own company at the age of 14, and creating a magazine and playing games with a friend.Kickstarter dot com, retrieved 20th January 2010 In 2003, he enlisted in the U.S. Army.[https://twitter.com/#!/fourzerotwo/status/177458436479520769 Twitter / @fourzerotwo: In 2003 I joined the US Ar ...] Controversy On 7th November 2008, before the release of Treyarch's Call of Duty: World at War, Robert Bowling made a post on his blog demanding Senior Producer at Activision Noah Heller to stop comparing Call of Duty: World at War to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare during interviews, explaining that the game "can stand on it's sic own merits". Bowling was also annoyed by Heller's remark that in previous Call of Duty games, bolt-action rifles never killed in one hit - something that Heller claimed Treyarch to have rectified in Call of Duty: World at War. Bowling explained that bolt-action rifles "are one hit kills in every Call of Duty ''we (Infinity Ward) made", referring to him as "Senior Super Douche Noah Heller", and urged interviewers to "talk to someone who actually works on the Dev Team at Treyarch and knows what the fuck they're talking about."Infinity Ward guy attacks Activision man, calls him 'Senior Super Douche', retrieved 20th January 2010Infinity Ward Guy Calls Activision Guy "Super Douche", retrieved 20th January 2010Call of Duty fight!, retrieved 20th January 2010 Gallery Fourzerotwo-gameplay4.jpg Fourzerotwo-gameplay3.jpg Fourzerotwo-gameplay2.jpg Fourzerotwo-gameplay1.jpg Trivia *Robert Bowling's username, "fourzerotwo", is based on the number 402 - his roster number when he served in the military.Robert '402' answers Twitter questions about Modern Warfare 2, retrieved 20th January 2010 *The first verse at the beginning of the song "Deep and Hard" is voiced by Robert Bowling. *An interview with Robert Bowling on the Resurgence Map Pack had him state that he was a "stealth clown", due to him successfully hiding behind the cut-out clown on the map Carnival. This became a short lived meme among players. *Robert Bowling does the voice of one of the basketball players on the basketball court in "S.S.D.D.". *In the Family Guy episode "April in Quahog", he is seen playing a game of ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 against Peter Griffin and his friends (under the name of fourzerotwo) when Peter buys an Xbox 360. He kills Peter with a sniper rifle after he keeps jumping up and down. *Robert Bowling's username can be seen briefly in one of the starting screens of Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Robert Bowling, under his Gamertag "fourzerotwo", has appeared at the end of four gameplay trailers for both Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 showcasing a new weapon: **He appears in the end of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's "Customized Killstreaks" trailer being killed by a Semtex.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTDQcggbmh8 Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Trailer - YouTube], retrieved 18th August 2011 **He appears in the end of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's "Capture the Flag" trailer being killed by a Throwing Knife.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x55fifmC5kk Call of Duty : Modern Warfare 2 - Official CTF Trailer - YouTube], retrieved 18th August 2011 **He appears in the end of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's "Spec Ops Survival Mode" trailer being killed by an IMS.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxDQ2Ow-VfI Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Spec Ops Survival Trailer - YouTube], retrieved 18th August 2011 **He appears in the end of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's "Tango Down" trailer being killed by a Reaper.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUIy9snIk-E Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tango Down Multiplayer Trailer - YouTube], retrieved 13th September 2011 See also *Josh Olin - Former Treyarch equivalent *Guy Beahm - Sledgehammer Games equivalent References External links *Robert Bowling's blog *Robert Bowling's Twitter userpage *Robert Bowling's Facebook account *Robert Bowling's LinkedIn profile Category:Real Life Article